Twilight: Alice Version
by rayne-la
Summary: There has been Twilight from Edwards and Bella's point of view. I thought writing one from Alice's perspective would be fun. Please read and forgive me for the breaks between updates. T to be safe. First story. Please review!


**(AN: Thanks for reading this! It is short I know. I didnt have the book with me as I wrote this so I apologize. I'll probably make a new one once I buy the book. My brother lost the first one. So I'll update this later I guess and make it more spot-on. I tried to add a bit of Alice's perky attitude because thats just who she is.)**

To say that I was excited was an understatement. I'm moving to a small town called Forks and I get to start fresh. Attending school for me was an adventure. However, my family does not share the same feelings as me. We've been to school for at least a century now. I have learned everything multiple times so it is simple.

When we pulled up to the school in Edwards Volvo, I was ecstatic. Everyone was looking at us because we weren't too sly about our relationships. Jasper and I walked hand in hand to the main entrance with Emmett and Rosalie doing the same a couple of paces in front of us. The only one that did not have a mate was Edward.

Edward had been alone since we met. He just could not find one he loved. He always seemed depressed and since Jasper could absorb moods and project them, it brought everyone down sometimes. We never mentioned anything to him because he would ignore everyone. But every now and then a thought would slip and Edward would hear.

Before the tardy bell rang, we all looked over our schedules. I had Trigonometry with Rosalie, English with Emmett, and Biology with Jasper.

"Alice we have to go to first period." Jasper said in his slight southern drawl.

I happily obliged and I danced off to my first class, French. The class went by in a breeze. I didn't pay attention until the teacher asked me a question and I answered it in perfect French. She seemed a bit shocked so I sent her one of my most genuine smiles. When the bell rang, I hopped out of my seat, said goodbye to my teacher, and skipped to second period.

Nothing really happened in gym. I had to be careful not to get too excited and run at an unhuman speed. The uniforms were truly hideous and i made a mental note to talk the coaches into letting me design some new ones. I was the first to leave because lunch was next and I had to see how everyone's day had been.

When I arrived at the lunch table, I was only greeted by Rose, Emmett, and Jazz. I rambled on about how great school was going to be this time and then Edward decided to make his appearance. He seemed dazed. By the time he reached our table, we all noticed that his eyes were pitch black. No one said anything but Im sure everyone was thinking the same thing; Go home. It is not safe.

He did just that without a single word. In the midst of third period, I had a vision. I saw Edward asking the Denali clan to take him in. Then I saw Tanya smiling impishly. Tanya had always like him and he just simply ignored her. The rest of the day went by fast and I'm sure the others wished to speak with him. But when we arrived, Esme broke the news to everyone else that Edward moved away to join another coven. She later told us that there was a girl named Isabella Swan was too much of a temptation for him.

The next morning we had found out exactly who she was. While we were on our way up the stairs I looked back at the parking lot and saw her looking for someone. She caught me staring and I nonchalantly turned away grinning. She was undeniably pretty. I squealed inwardly.

The next day went about the same. But that day, I had another vision. Edward was coming back and from the looks of it, he'd be back soon. All of us ditched the rest of the school day to go talk to him.

"How can her blood smell so good that you left?" Emmett wondered out loud.

"You have to go hunting more often if you have to sit by her everyday." said Jasper.

"I don't see what the big deal is. She isn't that pretty" mumbled Rosalie.

"Rose! She's beautiful," I stated, "We can't all be supernaturally pretty, you know."

We all bombarded him the moment we walked in the door, knowing he would hear us. Edward groaned and buried his face in his palms. I skipped over to the couch where he was sitting and I was literaly bouncing in my seat. This annoyed him and he finally answered our questions.

"It's not just her blood, Emmett. It's everything about her. She's gorgeous, she's intelligent, and I can't hear her thoughts!" He tried to continue but Carlisle had just walked in and interrupted.

"Edward, did you say you couldn't hear her thoughts?"

Edward gave him a curt nod.

"That's very intriguing. I can see why you're mystified by her."

That earned another groan from Edward.

"I'm not mystified by her! She's just so complicated!" He explained, "I want to be near her but I want to be far away from her at the same time. I want to have her love and yet I want her to be safe. She could never fall in love with a monster like me."

Apparently Jasper was sending him calming waves because Edward snapped at him to stop sending him false feelings.

"Edward, she almost tore this family apart. You cannot get too close to her. You might blow our secret!" fumed Rosalie.

I got tired of the arguing and I was getting thirsty. Jasper must've caught this and we excused ourselves to go hunting. I immediatly started running at our vampire speed with Jasper chuckling not too far behind me. I caught a scent of a deer and let my instincts take over. It was very easy to find the deer by the river. I let out a growl so it could at least attempt to run.

After I finished, I met up with Jasper and we glided hand in hand back to the house. Everyone seemed to have backed off of Edward and so it was pretty quiet. We retreated into our room and spent the whole night talking about what we should do about Bella. Jazz and I agreed that Bella should be changed so Edward can be happy.

**(AN: Please review. I get pretty self-consious seeing as I'm only fourteen. I may stop writing because of it. But reviews are wonderful and I appreciate them. And I apologize for it being so short.)**


End file.
